


Love at the End of War

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Ludwig is forced to work for Nazi but compassion for a friend sees him becoming a experiment but eventually gaining more than he ever dream.





	Love at the End of War

**Author's Note:**

> Any dates are correct, not even historical figure is in the correct place so please forgive us for any misplacement of people. They are in there for story reasons even if they weren't actually there in history.

When the Reich took over, the intellectuals had no choice but to fall in. A young medical student, near graduation, was forced to take oaths to the Fuhrer and to take an early graduation. From Stuttgart, Germany, to the most infamous Concentration Camp in Germany: Auschwitz.

Another student, a student of the arts, drawing, painting, and music, was there, sent there for being, as the guards put it, a freak of nature. He was a dual-gender, a hermaphrodite, and a rare fertile one at that.

Ludwig was part of the team studying a boy who had been his friend, doing those terrible things to him.

The worst part: Cas Taylor was an American Exchange student. He wasn't even a German citizen, yet he had been taken regardless.

Fortunately, his superiors were at least unwilling to kill Cas, though it seemed they did everything else to him. It was starting to drive the brunette mad. He was skittish and had been talking to himself or singing to himself, usually hymns.

Ludwig ran a hand down his arm when no one was looking.

"You vill live, Cas."

It was all he could offer, really.

Cas gave him a look that was only half there before softly singing "Amazing Grace" in English. Ludwig sighed, wishing he could get Cas away. So far, the guards had not been sexual with him, but he knew it couldn't be far off.

It would be a terrible risk, though. If he helped Cas escape... what would his commanders do to him?

He saw the cruelty, and it made him sick and even ashamed of his own heritage. It took him a moment to realize Cas had suddenly spoken to him in French. They were both fluent in French, it's how they had met, in French class.

//I cannot help you. Herr Hoss would have me killed.//

//Can you send a letter home?//

//I can try. It most likely will not reach home.//

He said something else, quietly, so Ludwig leaned down to hear him better. He was just turning his head to angle his ear closer when the door opened, cutting off Cas's words anyway.

"Ludwig, what are you doing that close to zhat nasty zhing?"

It was his direct superior.

"Trying to hear vhat he vas saying, Herr Hoss."

"Probably nozhing of importance," Commander Hoss put on an opera record, "Get ready for zhe vivisection."

Ludwig nearly threw up at the mere word.

"He is not strong enough to survive zhat," he protested feebly.

"Get him a transfusion zhen!"

Ludwig trembled. He couldn't. Not to someone he knew.

"Ludwig, do not zhrow avay everyzhing for someone so worthless."

"I am sorry, Herr Hoss. I knew him in school."

"As vhat exactly, Ludwig?" Hoss's eyes flashed.

The truth would be deadly. So would a lie, most likely. He was screwed either way. One did not question Hoss lightly.

"He vas my friend, Herr Hoss."

Hoss threw down his tools.

"Verdammt, Ludwig, you were my most promising student."

"Herr Hoss, he is not even German. He is American."

"Ja, und so? He is freak of nature, one step closer to the Ubermensch," Hoss summoned his officers, "Take him to preparation. Zhere are experiments I have planned that you will be perfect for."

He had an evil look in his eyes.

Life slid further into Hell after that. Cas was subjected to the vivisection, and Ludwig was subjected to an experiment where a young woman's womb and ovaries were removed from her body and sewn into him, with the poor woman being left to bleed to death.

He carried three babies for Hoss's horrific experimentation. He didn't even know what happened to them. Somehow, that was worse than knowing. Cas had borne twins naturally, and Hoss had done far worse, killing both babies in front of their weakened mother. Ludwig had nearly gotten himself killed that day, screaming every swear and curse he knew at Hoss in rage.

When Liebenschel replaced Hoss, his interest was not in Hoss's new versions of the Ubermensch. He ignored them for the most part, leaving them in cages, trapped and tormented, starved and beaten. They were fed when he remembered, but Ludwig and Cas were at least in the same cage, allowing them a bit of comfort in each other's company, though Cas had no spoken then the murder of his children.

Ludwig was holding his hand. In addition to his friendship - his treason - Hoss had slapped Ludwig with the Pink Triangle. It didn't matter. It was little compared to the rest and it was true. Homosexual.

Cas mostly slept now unless Ludwig woke him to eat and drink from their meager rations. Would they ever be rescued from this nightmare?

Then, they heard it. What sounded like distant thunder. After a moment Ludwig realized it was the rumbling of tanks and gunfire. Someone had come, and judging from the sounds, was taken out their German captors.

Ludwig sat up, "Cas, vake up."

He slowly opened empty blue eyes.

"Mmm?"

"Somevone is fighting out zhere."

Cas sat up, "Who is it?"

"I- Cas! You spoke!"

He hadn't spoken in nearly two months.

Cas sighed, shrugging, "...I can’t bring them back."

The door burst open, and they jumped as soldiers of the Allied Powers came in. Someone bashed in the door. and they were carried out by a large, Russian bear of a man. Outside German soldiers were dead or had surrendered, and the inmates were being rounded up and tended to by medics and rations were being passed out.

"Eat slowly," Ludwig warned Cas.

The big Russian hovered protectively nearby as they ate and drank.

A reporter was taking pictures. A soldier was about to yell at them when an American General stepped forward.

"Document everything. There can be nothing left of this horror to be brushed off as fiction."

The reporter nodded and continued until he ran out of supplies to work with.

Cas finally finished eating and shifted closer to Ludwig hesitantly, unsure if his friend would allow it now that there were others around to see. Ludwig carefully took his hand, squeezed it. He looked at the Russian.

"Zhank you," he said in English.

"Enemies of Mother Russia must be punished," the man stated simply, "Safe now."

Cas looked at Ludwig, "What happens now?"

"I do not know. Stuttgart is razed."

"... Come to America... with me."

"I do not know if zhat is possible, but if it is... yes."

"You're American?" asked a nearby soldier, also American.

"Yes."

"Hey, General, this one's an American!"

The man approached.

"American? What are you doing here?"

"I was here going to school when this started. I was grabbed because I'm... I'm a hermaphrodite, sir."

"Well, we're going to get you home as soon as possible then."

"Please, sir, I want Ludwig to come with me. He has nowhere else to go."

"Was Ludwig a doctor here or a prisoner?"

"I vas a doctor, but not by choice. I obeyed out of fear until asked to cut open my friend for study. I refused and was made an... experiment."

"I don't want to know. Yeah, you can come. You weren't one of the butchers then."

Cas hugged his friend.

"We're getting out of this Hell."

"Ja," Ludwig nodded, "It seems ve are."

The Russian approached and offered them a fresh, full canteen of water.

"Zhank you."

Ludwig drank deeply and handed it to Cas. The brunette drank just as deep before handing it back.

"Thank you, This... it's hard to believe it's not a dream."

"It's real, son. Trust me."

The Russian looked up at the American General, "General Eisenhower, I vish to defect."

"Defect, Ivan?"

"I have thought about it. I have no one to return to. Am good vith hands and gun. Vant to be American."

"The States would be glad to have you. You're a good soldier and a good man."

"Thank you, Sir. Vill stay vith Ludwig and Cas. Get them ready."

"General, sir, what's the date? I don't know how long we've been here."

"It's January 27, son, 1945."

"Zhree years," Ludwig gasped, "Zhree years."

Cas had his hands to his mouth in horror and fresh tears in his eyes. It had felt like eternity, yet to hear it had been that long was staggering.

"...It makes sense," Ludwig numbly stared at his three fingers, "...Erik, Ilse, and Nicholas... each two monzhs apart."

"You named them? He let you... I... I didn't..."

"I named zhem in my head," Ludwig tiredly explained, "How could I not? Zhey deserved names."

"I don't even know what mine were."

Ludwig put his arms around Cas and pulled him close. The General let them be, and Ivan stayed close, watching over them.

It was not an easy ride back to America. Ludwig didn't recognize himself in the mirrors he saw. His out-of-whack hormones stopped him from growing even stubble, but his eyes were dark and haunted. They were being seen to by nurses the whole way back and slowly gaining weight. Ivan, nicknamed "Heavy", was also accompanying them back to become an American.

"Do not vant to be soldier forever. Vant to open Sandvich shop and raise babies. Lots of babies," he confided in the two of them as they discussed plans.

"What I wouldn't give for my mom's turkey sandwich," Cas said.

"Ja, or for a decent bratwurst."

"A burger, or a chili cheese dog. I don't care if my dad burns them, I'll still eat 'em."

"Smoked bear meat vith apples and honey," Ivan replied, sadly.

"Never had bear, but smoked salmon or steak we can do," Cas said with a smile.

"Vill eat anything," Ivan replied, rapping on his belly with one, meaty hand.

"Just don't eat Ludwig's cooking."

"Hey!"

Cas laughed, really laughed, for the first time in years.

"I make great pies!" Ludwig pouted, hoping to keep him laughing.

The brunette giggled, "You do, I love you pies, but anything else you turn into science projects."

"Zhere is nozhing wrong vith vanting zhe perfect meal!"

"There's not, you just haven't cooked a good one yet."

Ludwig playfully lunged for his friend, who squealed, and danced away. Ivan pretended to break them up like school children and all three ended up laughing, falling into one of the bunks in the compartment they were sharing. Cas pushed his bangs out of his face and, without thinking, kissed Ludwig's cheek.

Ludwig kissed his forehead. They both blushed when they realized what they had done, and Ivan chuckled.

The big Russian ruffled their hair, "America soon, Da?"

"Yes," Cas said, shifting away, his face red.

"Ivan vill stay vith you. Do vhat Doktor and leetle Cas cannot," Ivan set them down on the bed, "Go get dinner now."

They let him go and looked at each other.

"Do you zhink he is interested in us?"

"I would bet on it. Um... Ludwig... are you..."

"In him? Of course! He is exactly my type, und I have grown to love you deeply."

Cas blushed and scooted over to nestle into the taller man.

"He's sweet, and I already adore him... and you, Ludwig."

"Danke, Cas," Ludwig held him close.

"My parents are going to be really surprised when we show up at home."

"How do you zhink zhey vil react?"

"Mom might faint, Dad will swear then try to accept."

"I hope it does not cause too much trouble."

"It won't. They figured out I was homosexual before *I* figured it out."

"But zhey might not like zhat you love two men."

"Hmm. It might be hard for them to swallow, yeah, but we have nowhere else to go until we get on our feet."

"I have some money, if I can get my hands on it."

"We still should have steady jobs before we try to get a home of our own."

"Of course, mein Engel. I have my medical license, Danke Gott."

Cas blushed at the nickname, and Ivan returned with food for them before he could respond.

"What is leetle Doktor talking about?"

"We're talking about what to do until we get on our feet and have steady jobs so we can get a place to live. For now, we'll be staying with my parents, and we don't know how they'll react."

"React to vhat?"

They looked at each other.

"Ivan, we've figured out that you... well that you're interested in us," Cas said.

Ivan grunted, "Da. Is hard not to be."

"Vell ve don't know how Cas's parents vill take him being interested in two men."

"Doktor is woman-man, like Cas," Ivan pointed out, handing them their plates of food.

"I am still a man. I was not born this vay like Cas vas."

"Am sorry, leetle Doktor," Ivan patted his shoulder.

"Zhank you."

Cas got up and sat beside Ivan, smiling up at him. Ivan reached for both of them and pulled them onto his lap, hugging the two close. They smiled then leaned in and kissed each other softly. Right away Ludwig noticed that Cas let him control the kiss.

Ludwig had never been very dominant with men himself, but he easily let himself take command of Cas. The kiss was sweet and tender, and Ivan couldn't look away. After they broke apart, they looked up at him. They were wearing twin smirks as if daring him to make a move now that they had.

Heavy turned Ludwig's head with a slightly controlling grip on his hair and dove into him first. Cas nearly purred as he watched them, shivering as he waited. Heavy turned to Cas and treated him to the same kiss. He whimpered softly as he submitted to the big Russian and was left breathless.

Ludwig pulled at his collar, opening it. They all undressed in a hurried, ungraceful mess of tangled limbs. Ludwig kissed Cas again, pulling the brunette back against him.

Heavy piled on top of them, thrusting gently against Ludwig's groin as Ludwig rubbed at Cas. They both moaned, and Cas spread his legs.

Ludwig slid between them easily.

"Verdammt, no condoms," he muttered, "Mein Kuschelbar, please, do not come inside me."

"No vorries, Doktor."

Cas wrapped his arms around Ludwig, "Same. I'm not ready for that."

"Agreed. None of us are."

The doctor slid into Cas then back onto Ivan. They found a back and forth rhythm that soon became overwhelming. Ludwig had just enough frame of mind to pull out before he came, Cas and Ivan coming with him.

Ludwig went pale, "Verdammt... Ivan, vhat did you do?"

He could feel it running down his thighs.

"Don't vorry. Pulled out, just vent down, too. Figured Doktor did not vant it in hair."

Ludwig gave a deep sigh of relief, "I am sorry I doubted you."

He rolled to the side on the bed. Ivan got up and brought towels to clean them off with. Ludwig accepted one and began cleaning Cas.

"Danke."

Cas, in returned, was cleaning Ivan, and Ivan was cleaning him.

It felt delicious, and Ludwig thought that he could easily be persuaded to go again. Cas seemed to agree as he eased Ivan over and straddled him. Ivan rolled onto his back and Ludwig laid down between their legs, putting his mouth to good use.

They finally lay in a heap together.

"I love you," Ludwig whispered.

Cas nestled in, "I love you, too, both of you."

"Da," Ivan agreed, holding them close.

Ten years later, Ivan carried a plate of sandwiches up to their apartment above the deli he had opened.

"Dad's here!" called the oldest of their group of children.

The oldest was his and Ludwig's.

"Come here, my leetle one!" Ivan held out his hands.

He ran to his father with various brothers and sisters running to gather around him. Though Ivan did not father all of them he filled the role of father with Ludwig being Papa and Cas being Mom.

Ivan gathered them all up in his big arms, five in all. It was good he ran a sandwich shop or they would never all be fed.

Three were his, and two were Cas and Ludwig's, twin girls from Cas. So far, he and Cas only had one child together, the youngest of the group, but another was on the way.

Speaking of Ludwig and Cas.

"Vhere are Papa and Mama, leetle ones?"

"Papa is baking, and Mama is sleeping. He said the baby kept him up last night kicking."

Cas was six months with the second child between him and Ivan. Ludwig was not carrying at the moment, but he and Cas tried not to get pregnant so close together.

Ivan went into the kitchen where Ludwig was pulling a pie out of the oven.

"How vas the clinic, Leetle Doktor?" Ivan kissed the back of his head.

"Busy as alvays, but zhat is normal. Cas is resting. So please be quiet, mein herz."

"Of course. Is not stupid," Ivan helped Ludwig pull out the other three pies, "Vill simply check on him."

He quietly went to the bedroom the three of them shared and peeked in. Cas was sleeping peacefully, curled up around his belly. Ivan smiled. They had come so far since that nightmare that had brought them together.


End file.
